For Safekeeping
by Nightambre
Summary: Just a collection of mostly drabbles that I think would be too short to put by themselves. I've edited this to make the longer writings their own fics
1. Everything

Not necessarily romance here, but it is a look on Shikamaru's and Ino's relationship.

-----

There was only one woman he would ever love.

People would misunderstand him if he ever said that, so he kept that notion to himself. If he ever came out and said that he loved her, they would immediately think _that_ sense. It wouldn't be entirely incorrect. But it wouldn't be correct, either.

The realization was a recent one for him. Particularly for someone he resented so much. On some level, he never forgave Ino for being a girl. Unlike others, he had very clear memories of what she was like before the academy. When she would throw down as well as any other boy her age. When she would drag him around in the forest around his house, looking for things that girls usually didn't look for. The slimier the better. In those days, Ino was more of a boy than she was a girl. And back then, he didn't mind hanging around with her. She made sense. They were friends. They were very close friends.

Then they enrolled in the Academy. And things began to change. Ino started growing up. She became a girl. It was then that he found companionship with Chouji, and that occupied him from watching someone who used to spend long hours digging around in dirt grow into something else. Something more feminine.

He hated the fact that Ino was a girl, because being a girl took her away from him. But he still loved her.

Over the next four years, he saw her less and less. He became more and more bitter. She was never there when he needed her, it seemed, yet he had to be there when she needed him. And more often than not, it was usually to whine about Sasuke this, or Sasuke that. For something that used to be so tight-knit, their friendship was pretty one sided. At least in his eyes.

And yet, there were moments. Especially after they were put on a team. Occasionally, he would find himself with company when he watched the clouds. It was almost an echo of their early years, but there were times when he would look over, and Ino would be sitting next to him. It was during a time like that that he realized he loved her.

She wasn't around all the time anymore. Even being their so called team-leader, she was still scarce when they weren't being forced to spend time together. But it was times like this that made up for it. Times like this made him realize he was wrong to say she was never around when he needed her. Despite her overbearing personality, she was always there in the background, quietly supportive. He just had to turn his head at the right time to catch her there. She was always what he needed, when he needed it.

And in turn, he'd do the same. He was whatever she needed, and he always would be. Which was why people would misunderstand it when he said that he loved her. In the past, he loved her as a friend. He loved her as a teammate. Currently, he loved her as a brother figure, because that's what she needed from him the most. And if it came around to it, he would love her as a lover would. Whatever she needed of him.

Because she was already everything he needed.


	2. The Little Things

No names, but intended to be KibaIno

-----

Fighting. That's pretty much what they did. Constantly. Everything was turned into a slight argument for the sake of arguing. It was the kind of behavior that made outsiders wonder why they were together. What was keeping them together. It was no different than her wondering why her own parents were still together, or her friends' parents as well.

It was all just old habits. It was a fight in the schoolyard that had yet to have a determined winner. Certainly, it would seem like one would succeed over the other, but that victory was always only temporary before the other came around with something else. Two headstrong souls refusing to back down before the other, just because the thought of losing face, of just _losing_ to the other was too much for either of them to take.

But again, there was the why. Why were they still there, playing by the evolved set of rules that someone had decided to toss onto the playground? What other people didn't know, what they didn't see, was the occasional true smile here, the light touch of a hand there. They didn't hear the words that were said, when no one was listening, that didn't have to do with arguing. It wasn't much, but it was enough for them. It was enough to make that arguing be something other than what it seemed. Just little things like that. There were big things, things that people did see, but it was the little things that said more.

And the little things made all the difference.


	3. No Pressure to Win

Meant to be part of Chasing Blue Sky, this was just a brainstorm of what could be planned for in the future. I might keep the idea, but not necessarily this fic precisely (as it's in first person, and I don't have plans on having much first person in that fic). Ino's point of view.

-----

No pressure. No pressure to win.

That's what you told me before this started. You cornered me before I went to the stadium, and told me that. I didn't say anything then. I couldn't. What could I say? You told me I could give up if I wanted to. I didn't have to win, for it to count. Of course, I knew that. I saw it happen with you.

But I'm not you. I do things differently. Surely you haven't forgotten that.

This match was a mistake. The wounds I feel from far too many bladed objects and the blood running down my arms and legs are doing a good job of letting me know that I should have thrown the towel in long ago. Before she pulled that stunt. But I wouldn't. I simply couldn't give up. While facing her was a possibility, I didn't think it would happen. But it did, and there's no use belly aching about it.

Panting, I regard my opponent. She's stunned that I'm still standing. I managed to counter about half of the volley, but the defensive technique I developed isn't perfect. And I still managed to get turned into a pin cushion. I should be dead. Or at least, so wounded I wouldn't be able to stand up under my own weight. What makes this so hard, you see, is that she's likely my best friend, outside of you, of course. I chuckle a little, recalling how she had told someone I was soft against Sakura. I made sure I wouldn't give her the same consideration. Those were different circumstances then. It's because of how much I respect her that I'm giving her no quarter.

She's given me absolutely nothing.

And that's why I can hear you. You're afraid something's going to go wrong. Straightening myself out, pulling out the various things that are stuck in my body, the crowd audience here seems to be going into phases of stunned silence, and noise. I'm not sure if its cheers of encouragement, or some sort of outcry of shock that I'm doing this. My body language clearly states I'm going to continue this fight. I know I'm going to lose, you see. It's why I can almost laugh, hearing you over all of that. I'm not sure why I can. Perhaps I'm just that sensitive where you're concerned. You're trying to tell me to give up. I'm too injured to continue.

You're right, of course. Not many people can take that attack and not be considered "too injured" to fight.

But I can't do that. You couldn't understand.

"Ino, you can't..." She pleads with me, speaking no words, but I can read her lips easily.

I sigh here. My eyes close as I think of the best way to rationalize this. Opening them, I turn to regard the examiner. The way he's chewing on his toothpick lets me know he's ready to step in at a moment's notice and end the match. He hasn't yet, though, probably because he's waiting to see what I'm going to do.

"On the field, the only way to abandon a mission is to fall during it," I return to my friend. The examiner doesn't step in, though he knows what I'm going to do.

With a resigned sigh, she accepts this. My hands wrap around a katana and a wakazashi at my feet, already covered in my own blood. Right before I charge, forcing my body to respond with the speed it should, instead of what it's currently capable of; I hear your startled cry. I risk a look at you, knowing where you were all along. You're displaying more shock at this than my own father.

It's obvious you don't understand. It might not be necessary to win... but giving up is not a loss I can afford.


	4. Comfort

_Done for the LJ naruto100 community. The challenge being 'Three is a magic number'._

When she was just learning how to love as a woman should, she would never have guessed she could be in love with two men at the same time.

One was her lover. The other, her best friend. They often switched out the roles as she or they needed. One or the other would eventually become her husband, and that would be the one she would have a family with. Whoever didn't fill that role would simply be there when she needed whatever he could offer.

There was never competition between them. With others, yes. Oh, they were remarkably stingy and possessive, but for some reason, they didn't mind the other's presence. She never cheated on them. It just simply happened. It was an arrangement that they all agreed on… somehow. Maybe it was just because of their lives, she didn't know. All she knew was she was in love with two men, and those men were in love with her, and didn't mind sharing her. And sometimes that sharing happened simultaneously.

They were currently holding her in their usual way, almost as if it was an unspoken agreement between them. Kiba was curled up against her back, unconsciously nuzzling her bare shoulder. Shikamaru was using her bosom for a pillow, snoring lightly. The three of them were a tangle of naked flesh and limbs under a sheet, and Ino, as she watched a few rays of the morning sun peek through the open window, never felt as loved as she did then.

With a sigh born of pure contentment, she leaned down to kiss Shikamaru's forehead, and then reach behind her to give Kiba a scratch behind his ears. Chuckling quietly as both of them cuddled closer to her, she allowed herself fall into a light slumber.


	5. Checkmate

_Done on request

* * *

_

He couldn't believe it.

He lost. Somehow, he lost. His eyes searched the board for any possible move he could make, but found only the embarrassing checkmate staring back at him.

She cheated. That was the only way she, of all people, could have defeated him.

He glanced up to confront her about his suspicion, only to find that she was calmly removing her clothes.

"… Ino… what are you _doing?_"

"You said if I won, you'd give me anything I wanted," she replied as she pushed the shogi board out of the way. He found himself swallowing nervously at the predatory grin she adopted.

_She definitely cheated._ It was the last coherent thought he had before she kissed him.


	6. Test of Love

_Request based on an image I'd done

* * *

_

It was a nice, pleasant afternoon. There was the background noise of the surrounding forest that kept things from being too quiet. Idle conversation between the bedmates dispelled silence all together. Occasionally, she would laugh brightly and attempt to shove her lover off the bed at something he said. He did nothing but deal with her 'abuse' with a smug smile.

Neither of them were in any hurry to leave the comfort of the bed, even though what had brought them there transpired hours ago. It was comfortable, and that's what was keeping them there.

They were joined by a third, the small white companion that was accidentally kicked off the bed during the more heated activities earlier. He was forgiving, as it wasn't the first time that had happened. In fact, he was just excited he could get some attention again.

She was busy lavishing attention on the dog when her lover nudged her. "Hey, y'know…" He grinned to his dog, reaching down to pat his head, "We got a great way y'could make it up t'Akamaru for kicking him earlier."

Ino seemed to know where this was going, for she reached over and cupped his cheek. "Kiba, I love you. And I adore Akamaru."

"But…?"

"But I don't care how accurate a resemblance it is; I'm not agreeing to a Juujin Bunshin threesome."


	7. Broken Dreams

_Done for the Naruto100 LJ community challenge: My not so happy ending

* * *

_

She was a woman of broken dreams.

When she was four, she wanted a knight on a white horse to come to her rescue, just like all the princesses in the books her father read to her at night.

_There is no knight in shining armor. I only have myself._

When she was eight, she dreamt that she and her friend would be together forever.

_Too large, too good, apparently._

When she was twelve, she dreamt that she would marry Uchiha Sasuke, and be the envy of everyone.

_Traitor._

When she was thirteen, she felt destined to be a great kunoichi, and even thought maybe about being taught by the Hokage herself.

_Not good enough. No where near good enough._

When she was fifteen, her former teammate stole her first kiss, and she thought that he would be the one for her. She would marry, retire, have children. It would be a nice happy ending.

_Left me for someone else._

Eighteen finally saw something. She said yes to the question, and a year later, she changed families, and thought she would finally have something she wanted come true.

_Widowed before our first anniversary._

That same year saw both of her former teammates gone. Her best friend followed soon after. She had a reputation of being unbreakable in spirit, but she was now broken completely; a woman made up of broken dreams. Unresponsive to her captors, the once proud Yamanaka Ino did nothing as it was finally deemed that she was no use to them.

As the life drained from her, the thought that passed through her mind was simple.

_Maybe now I'll have my happy ending._


	8. A Secret Everyone Knows

_Hyuuga Hiashi and Tsunade. I have no excuse for this. Done... just because

* * *

_

"Hokage-sama, Your ten-o'clock is here."

Tsunade just gave a slight nod to acknowledge her assistant. Within moments, likely, the chair across from her would be occupied. He was never late. In fact, if he showed up 'on time', he considered it late. She always made sure to look like she was busy fifteen minutes before the appointment.

As she anticipated, the head of the Hyuuga clan stepped into the office, closed the door, and sat down in the chair. A billfold sat in his lap. Trivial nonsense. It gave off the air that this was an official meeting. As always, her door was locked out of a long-practiced habit.

Naturally, they got to business right away. He gave suggestions about finances, postings, and other such things. He became an honest advisor to her. He had good suggestions, and he was easy to deal with now that he had relaxed some. Sometime during the course of the briefing, the sake came out. Tsunade reveled in the knowledge that he only drank with her.

By the time the meeting made it to it's half-hour mark, the briefing was forgotten, and the contents of Tsunade's desk were scattered on the ground. They were never caught, but really, who would interrupt someone like Tsunade having a tryst with someone like Hyuuga Hiashi?

It didn't matter than he was getting along in years. He was still considerably attractive to the woman. And it didn't matter that she was nine years older than he was. She felt and performed far better than any girl twenty years younger than her, he surmised. At this point in time, with arranged meetings and cleared schedules for several hours after his appointment, it was one of those secrets in Konoha that everyone knew about, but chose to look the other way, and 'forget' about.

Two hours of the morning were put to good use, and when it was all said and done, Tsunade was back in her chair, healing any unintentional bruises on her body, and Hiashi was being a gentleman and cleaning up the mess in her office. They finished going over what he had brought, finished their sake, and with a respectful bow, Hiashi unlocked the door and made to leave.

"There might be something amiss with the academy funds, Tsunade-hime, but I will have to check to make sure there's enough funding for the students this year." The suggestion would have been lost on anyone else.


	9. One Good Hit

_Naruto100 Challenge: Pick-up Lines

* * *

_

She hated this party. She didn't even know why she came to these stupid Jounin functions. It was the same thing, time after time. Dealing with a bunch of drunk men who kept feeding her lame lines. With the alcohol in her system, she was certain that the next one who fed her some dumb line was going to get popped right in the kisser.

That certainty was proven true, when from behind her, she heard, "You gotta keg in yer pants? 'Cause I'd love t'tap that ass."

She didn't think, she just whirled around and made sure that her fist connected with the face she was sure that the remark came from. The hit sent the man flying a good few feet away from her, and it was seen by enough people that there was a roar of laughter that followed immediately.

"OW! Dammit, Ino!" her target shouted, his hands moving to his nose. "Geeze, I think ya busted it."

Ino just huffed at him, and stalked off. "Serves you right, Inuzuka Kiba!" She payed for a bottle of some random strong liquor and decided she'd continue the festivities in the safety of her home.

She wasn't expecting, a few hours later, the knock at her door, and she was further surprised that the poor victim of her short temper to be standing there.

"What do you want?" She was prepared to let loose a tirade like no tirade was ever drunkenly said before.

"Sorry."

"Well that's just fi--what?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

An apology was not what she was expecting, so it diffisued her prettu quickly. "... alright. Just... I don't like lame come ons. They're just really poorly thought out."

Kiba grinned. It looked as if she just bruised his nose, too, not broken it, and she was thankful for that. "Heh, I was jus' trying to get a rise out of you, anyway."

"You succeed."

"I noticed." He paused, then shuffled a foot, "So..."

"So...?"

"Well... I followed ya home... will you keep me?" His grin was beaming and he looked as if he was half expecting to get hit again.

Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed him by his shirt. She mumbled something about needing help finishing her liquor as she dragged him inside and closed the door behind them.


	10. My Turn

_Naruto100 challenge: Switch

* * *

_

It was times like this when Ino was really thankful that Shikamaru took it upon himself to teach her Shougi. Of course, she had yet to win a game. And lately, they've yet to finish one. Ino always got distracted by something regarding Shikamaru, and after a while, she had him pinned under her with clear intention.

Like usual, he wasn't struggling as she was removing both of their articles of clothing. She knew he enjoyed it as much as she did, or else he would've stopped her. When she removed her shirt, though, she caught a strange expression on his face. Was he... smirking?

Before she knew it, his hands caught her wrists, and in her surprise, it didn't take him long for him to reverse the pin. All she could do was get out a squeakedm "Shika..what?" in reaction.

"This time," he answered, one hand pinning both of her wrists above her head, the other, dealing with the rest of her clothes, "I get to be on top."


End file.
